Fragments
by Shinio
Summary: Futur recueil de drabbles, tous portant sur la 10ème division, avec notre cher capitaine Hitsugaya et son lieutenant aux idées pour le moins... originales ! Petits morceaux de vie de nos shinigamis préférés !
1. Colère froide

Avant tout, cette fanfiction n'en sera pas vraiment une, puisqu'il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles, voir de one-shots, comme le dit si bien le résumé ^^

Je tiens à préciser qu'il s'agit de ma première production sur ce site, j'espère avoir tout juste, mais si jamais j'ai oublié quelque chose (mauvais rating ou autre...) merci d'avance de me le dire. Je ne pense pas faire d'histoires avec pour thème l'amour ou la mort, mais on ne sait jamais, tous les écrits ne seront pas forcement joyeux, dans tous les cas j'indiquerais le rating avant le drabble.

Voici donc le premier de mes drabbles, en espérant qu'il sera à votre goût :)

Drabble n°1, rating K :

Colère froide :

Froid. Elle avait froid. Au bord de ses lèvres gelées, un mince filet d'air sortait, provoquant de fines gouttelettes. Elle jeta un œil au petit capitaine. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Elle savait pourtant qu'il était extrêmement susceptible sur ce point, mais elle avait tout de même continué!

Et maintenant, il était blanc de rage.

« -Inoue ? Murmura t'il dangereusement, ai-je rêvé ou tu viens _vraiment_ de me traiter de gosse ? »

Sur ces mots, la température chuta à nouveau d'une dizaine de degrés.

« -Euh... ben, c'est à dire que... commença vaillamment la jeune rousse.

-Je n'ai donc pas rêvé ! Tu m'as bien dit « Vous comprendrez quand vous serez grand » ?

-Voui mais en fait, ne vous méprenez pas, je vous juste...

-Assez ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de tes jérémiades incessantes ! Ce serait plutôt à moi de te dire de grandir !

-Sans vouloir vous offenser, je suis déjà plus grande que vous, dit naïvement la rousse. Vous devriez prendre un verre de lait avec du miel, c'est idéal pour se calmer ! »

Le regard déjà glacial du capitaine de la 10ème division devient meurtrier. Il dégaina son sabre et s'apprêta à trancher l'insolente en deux quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une autre rousse, Rangiku.

« - Ah ! Capitaine, je voulais vous voir ! Bonjour, Inoue-chan ! Dit joyeusement Matsumoto. Brrr... il faut froid ici ! »

Elle se tourna vers Toshiro.

« -Tout va bien Capitaine ? »

Il hocha lentement la tête.

« -Tu voulais me voir ? Lui demanda t'il.

-Oh, rien de très important, je voulais savoir si vous préfériez le mauve ou le magenta. »

Il la regarda un instant, inquiet. Qu'est ce que son lieutenant farfelue avait encore inventé ?

Elle surprit son regard et fronça les sourcils.

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas, Capitaine, je contrôle la situation !

-Justement ! Insista t'il, c'est presque toujours quand tu dis ça que les catastrophes surviennent !

-Meuh non voyons ! Vous vous faites des idées. Alors ? Magenta ou mauve ?

-Turquoise. »

Elle fit la moue.

« -D'accord, j'ai compris. Va pour le turquoise ! Finit elle par dire. Maintenant, si cela ne vous dérange pas, puis-je vous emprunter Inoue-chan ? »

La concernée cligna des yeux.

« -Moi ? »

Rangiku eut un sourire amusé.

« -Je ne vois qu'une seule Inoue dans les parages, donc oui, toi ! »

Toshiro réfléchit un instant, avant d'acquiescer. Cela le soulagerait de deux problèmes à la fois.

« -Tu m'as bien dit que tu savais coudre ? Demanda la lieutenant à Inoue.

-En effet ! Des robes, des jupes, des tuniques... même des kimonos ! »

La shinigami eut un sourire de requin.

« -Parfait, parfait... »

Le prodige les regarda s'éloigner, se disant qu'il pourrait toujours se venger d'Inoue si celle-ci lui fabriquait encore une robe de princesse, qu'elle soit mauve, magenta ou turquoise.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce drabble, je suis ouverte à tous commentaires et remarques, surtout si elles sont constructives :) Je suis humaine, ce texte possède surement des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous en trouvez une (vous aurez droit à un kilo de sucre :D !)

En espérant vous dire à bientôt pour un nouveau drabble,

Shinio


	2. Paperasse, quand tu nous tiens

Et voici un nouveau drabble, toujours avec Hitsugaya et Matsumoto, ou lorsque la rouquine plus tétu qu'un Mayuri devant un quincy prêt à être disséqué... en fait voir de toutes les couleurs à son pauvre capitaine x)

Autre chose, si vous avez des idées de drabbles, n'hésitez pas à me les faire parvenir :) je me ferais une joie de les écrire rien que pour vous ^^ (et vos beaux yeux...)

Voici tout de suite le petit nouveau fraîchement écrit !

Drabble n° 2, rating K :

Paperasse, quand tu nous tiens...

« Tu veux que je quoi ?! S'exclama une voix enfantine mais qui pourtant semblait trop grave, signe de la grande maturité de l'enfant.

- Roh... Mais Capitaine, on ne peut pas laisser passer une occasion pareille !

Toshiro regarda un instant la rousse à forte poitrine qui lui faisait face, hésitant entre la bâillonner ou simplement la jeter hors de la pièce. Lorsque son foutu lieutenant avait une idée en tête, elle devenait intenable. Déjà qu'en temps normal...

S'appuyant de tout son poids sur le pauvre bureau qui émit un faible craquement, Matsumoto posa sa tête entre ses mains, l'air de réfléchir.

- Si vous venez, je travaillerais sérieusement pendant... disons une bonne heure ! Ajouta-elle joyeusement.

Le jeune prodige lui adressa un regard blasé.

- Sais-tu seulement ce que travail signifie ?

- C'est un oui ?

- Non. Il en est absolument hors de question. Dit-il d'un ton ferme.

La shinigami poussa un grognement à mi-chemin entre le soupir et le gémissement.

- Mais toute la 6ème division a donné son accord ! Le capitaine Kuchiki lui-même sera de la partie...

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu n'en fais pas partie, c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs... Je me fiche de ce que fabrique le reste du Seireitei. Il y a des documents à remplir ici, et tu vas t'y mettre immédiatement. »

Résignée, la jeune femme se dirigea d'un pas traînant jusqu'à son propre bureau, ou plutôt jusqu'à la montagne de paperasse qui le recouvrait. Saisissant l'un des stylos qui traînaient là, elle se mit à écrire. Le silence s'installa bientôt dans la pièce, seulement interrompu par les grattements réguliers sur le papier et le froissement de pages qui se tournent.

Matsumoto soupira bientôt. Sitôt que l'un des documents était remplit, il fallait enchaîner sur un second sans tarder, sans quoi elle ne verrait jamais la fin de la pile en équilibre précaire qui lui faisait face. Elle fit la moue, grommelant mentalement contre le fétichiste-des-feuilles-qui-ne-demandent-qu'a-être -remplies qui lui servait de capitaine.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Lorsqu'il était concentré, son visage se tendait légèrement, signe d'intense réfection, et accentuait encore plus le froncement de sourcil qui ornait son front. En le voyant ainsi, on pouvait vraiment se rendre compte de son investissement incessant, bien que trop de peu de gens le reconnaissait à sa juste valeur. Un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. On ne le changerait pas, après tout. Sans lever le regard des feuilles couvertes d'écritures, l'objet de ses pensées ajouta :

- Et puis de toutes façons, je doute sincèrement que Kurosaki apprécie de voir débarquer chez lui toute une troupe de shinigamis simplement venus pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire.

* * *

Tadaa ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? De nouveau, je ne suis pas contre quelques rewiews :) (en plus je ne mord pas !)

J'en écrirais bientôt un nouveau, cette fois avec Toshiro... et un invité mystère de la 4ème division (essayez de deviner pour voir ^^)

A bientôt pour un nouveau drabble,

Shinio


	3. Question existentielle

Comme je suis inspirée ces temps-ci et que j'ai pas mal de trous devant moi j'en profite pour sortir un nouveau petit drabble, certes plus court que les précédents, mais qui m'a amusée à l'écrire :)

En exclusivité, et rien que pour vous, mesdames, messieurs, voici le drabble du jour !

Drabble n°3, rating K :

Question existentielle :

Il fronça les sourcils et lui dit, d'une voix à la fois chargée d'espoir et de crainte :

"J'ai besoin de savoir.

La médecin lui fit un doux sourire, lui montrant qu'elle le comprenait. Il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver légèrement triste, avant de se raviser. Non. Il devait être sur.

- Et bien entendu, tout cela restera entre nous.

- Bien entendu ! affirma t'elle.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose d'autre, avant de finalement se raviser.

- Je vous prie d'attendre quelques instants, capitaine Hitsugaya.

Sur ces mots, elle sortit de la pièce, le laissant seul avec le silence épais qui tranchait avec le vacarme habituel de la 4ème division. Il se laissa alors choir sur l'un des fauteuils inconfortables qui siégeaient en face du bureau en bois sombre. Il se sentait impatient, ce qui était tout à fait normal après tout, et étrangement inquiet. Un frisson traversa sa nuque lorsque Unohana réapparut, les bras encombrés de papiers qu'elle déposa sur une table. Hésitante, elle murmura :

- Tout de même... Êtes-vous sûr... ?

Son regard bleu comme les océans les plus glacés suffisait à prouver sa détermination. Lachant un soupir, elle finit par dire en un souffle :

- 1m33

Et seule une grimace horrifiée lui répondit.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce drabble :)

Pour le prochain, j'hésite encore pour les protagonistes, mais je pense prendre au moins un personnage masculin autre qu'Hitsugaya (eh oui, trop de Toshiro tue le Toshiro !) Sinon quelques reviews seraient les bienvenues, l'inspiration vient tout de suite plus vite ^^

Je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouvel écrit,

Shinio


	4. Under the rain

Navrée pour le léger retard, j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu :)

Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, ce drabble là n'est pas vraiment... joyeux, il est même déprimant, donc ne vous attendez pas à la même ambiance que dans les trois autres ^^ Pour ce qui est des personnages, je ne vous dit rien, vous comprendrez bien assez vite en lisant !

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout de même, alors le voila :)

Drabble n°4, rating K :

Under the rain :

Elle était assise dans le froid, seule avec les gouttes de pluie qui ruisselaient sur ses tempes et ses sombres pensées. Elle ne se sentait ni apaisée ni calme, contrairement à ce qu'il lui avait dit. L'eau qui tambourinait sur les dalles de pierres l'empêchait de se concentrer, tout comme elle empêchait le silence. Ses pensées lui faisaient l'effet d'un maelström, s'agitant furieusement sous son crane et lui causant une magnifique migraine. Il était parti. Elle était restée. C'est tout ce qu'il y avait à dire.

Elle enfouit son visage trempé dans ses bras, ses mèches rousses tombant en cascade sur les manches de son kimono noir. Elle avait l'impression d'entendre sa voix résonner dans le jardin, répétant son nom, comme le soupir d'un fantôme. Elle secoua la tête en se rendant compte de la stupidité de sa réflexion. Elle était idiote. Il ne pourrait pas revenir.

Gin était... Gin... De nouvelles larmes perlèrent sur ses joues glacées, rejoignant leurs innombrables sœurs.

Elle entendit un glissement feutré sur sa droite mais ne releva pas la tête. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un la voit, pas comme ça. Elle replia encore plus les bras sur sa tête, souhaitant disparaître.

« -Il n'y a pas de mal à afficher ses faiblesses, fit une voix douce. N'aie pas honte de ta tristesse, Rangiku, c'est elle qui fait que les jours à venir seront si beaux.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais, honnêtement ?

Il se tut, semblant réfléchir, avant de reprendre :

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pensait, je ne l'ai jamais su. A vrai dire, je ne crois pas avoir une seule fois pu deviner ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Cependant, il y a bien une chose dont je suis certain, c'est qu'il ne voudrait pas te voir ainsi. Il s'est battu jusqu'au bout parce qu'il voulait te voir heureuse.

-Heureuse ? Demanda elle doucement. Heureuse ?! Il est mort, Kira, mort ! Comment suis je censée être heureuse ? Elle se leva brusquement, fixant l'horizon d'un air vide.

-Je ne sais plus comment on fait...

L'autre shinigami se mit leva à son tour et elle sentit une main chaude se poser sur sa tête. Comme s'il craignait de la briser, il passa lentement son bras autours de sa taille, l'attirant vers lui. Elle se tendit malgré elle, refusant le contact avec le jeune blond. Les gouttes froides qui coulaient dans son dos la firent frissonner. Il raffermit son étreinte, et elle se laissa finalement aller, reposant son front sur l'épaule offerte. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, juste à écouter la pluie qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter.

-Kira ?

-Hum... ?

-Merci »

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez vous ?

Effectivement, je reconnais qu'il y a plus joyeux :p mais ça faisait un petit moment déjà que j'avais cette idée en tête, et impossible de l'en sortir :D

Des p'tites reviews s'il vous plais, dites moi si vous préférez les drabbles humoristiques ou ceux plus sérieux :)

Merci de l'avoir lu, et à la prochaine,

Shinio


End file.
